


【毒埃】早(pwp一发完）

by Elsie_L



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsie_L/pseuds/Elsie_L
Summary: 对于埃迪的晨勃现象，毒液有它自己的解决方案





	【毒埃】早(pwp一发完）

*早，我们来做♂运♂动吧

 

有什么事情是比发现自己被外星生物寄生更加惊悚的呢？  
有，那就是一觉醒来发现寄生在你身上的外星生物正在扒你的裤子。

“早，Eddie.”毒液从埃迪的肩膀上探出一个脑袋（没错，字面意义上的，作为宿主就是需要习惯这种场面），用它浑厚的男低音愉悦地对它的宿主进行了人类间通常意义上的问好。  
除了一点，它的两只黑色触手正在扒埃迪的内裤。  
“你在干什么？”埃迪后知后觉地发现实际上他大概只赶上了毒液的最后一步——在此之前，他身上的其他衣服已经全部被扒光了，字面意义上的，他现在全身上下只剩下一条内裤，还被毒液扒掉了一半。  
“Venom你在干什么？！快停手！”埃迪扯住了自己的内裤边，像一个被变态绑架的少女一样（来自毒液的评价，尽管他的宿主绝对绝对不会赞同这个形容词）惊恐地瞪大眼睛。  
“我在帮你。”  
“帮我什么？帮我什么也不需要扯掉我的内裤——”  
触手点了点埃迪胯下精神抖擞的小帐篷。  
“什……那是晨勃！那是 人类男性正常的生理现象！”埃迪被戳得一缩身子，“这个不需要你帮忙我可以自己解决！”  
“‘我们’是一体的，我帮你解决和你自己解决是一样的。况且‘我’能做得更好。”  
“这跟好不好没有关系这是原则问题！放手！”埃迪一只手拽着内裤，另一只手试图掰开毒液抓着他内裤的触手。然而这种努力完全是徒劳的，黑色的胶质物从他的指缝间流淌了过去又在另一边汇聚成型。  
“毫无用处的反抗，”毒液的声音听起来有些得意，“放弃吧，Eddie，交给我，我不会伤害你。”  
“不！”埃迪咆哮，“这是身为人类男性的尊严！我不会让——让别人随便扒掉我的内裤！”  
“……”毒液愣了一下，埃迪气喘吁吁地瞪着飘在自己脑袋旁边的那双白色眼睛，腮帮子鼓得像个牛蛙。  
“好吧。你不想脱裤子也可以，不会有什么影响。”毒液缩回了脑袋。  
“等等……唔！”  
触手放弃了拉扯内裤，转而从内裤边缘的缝隙伸了进去。与人类体温相比略微偏凉一些的胶质物包裹住了埃迪的性器，男人挣扎的动作一下子僵住了，接着他更激烈地蹬着腿试图把毒液甩下去……呃，也许是吧（虽然这是完全不可能的），总之宿主的极度不配合让毒液不得不分出了更多的触手把他整个人结结实实固定在床上。  
“放开……Venom……”埃迪这下结结实实地动弹不得了。要命的是，跟普通的被绳子绑住不同，毒液是流动的，那些黑色的胶质物在他身上动来动去，蹭过腰窝又划过乳头，像有生命的藤蔓一样蠕动着。  
“唔，哈哈……痒……你放我下去！”胶质物在他的胸前收缩了一下，埃迪猛地一挣，整个脊背都绷直了。黑色的物质在他胸前铺开了薄薄的一片，乍一看像是铺上了一块黑色布料，然而在那之下，有生命的流动的胶质就像千万只触手，对着敏感的乳头又吸又舔。于此同时，包覆住他性器的胶质像波浪一样律动起来。  
埃迪记得自己在某个猎奇网站上看过一篇文章，讲的是假如跟海豚做爱的话你会得到无与伦比的快感，因为它的阴道肌肉可以全方位按摩你的阴茎——正像毒液现在对他的老二所做的这样。他甚至来不及做出一个完整的呼吸动作，那口气息就被从脊椎直戳入大脑的快感炸得七零八落，碎片梗在喉咙里。他眼角发红，整个人颤抖着直接射了精，这没什么可丢脸的，毕竟文章里说在这种攻势下成年男性也就只能坚持几十秒。  
“好——好了Venom，”他能感觉到包裹着他下体的东西缩了回去，连带着上面的精液，埃迪不太愿意想象毒液究竟把它们弄去了哪儿或者干脆就是自己吸收了，“已经完事了，松开我。”  
“不，没有。”毒液说。接着埃迪惊恐地发现刚刚撤离他性器的胶质在他的后穴附近探出了头。  
“不不不不，不行，这个不行，”埃迪大叫起来，被捆住的手腕暴起青筋，“你可以撸我但是你不能动我的屁眼，不行！”  
“为什么不行？”毒液又露出了脑袋，这回是正好在他的胸腔上方，“你的心跳加快了，你明明很喜欢这个。”  
“我没……”  
“不要对我撒谎，Eddie，我们之间没有秘密。”毒液用他的舌头舔了舔宿主的嘴唇，“你甚至梦见过。”  
“什……呃啊！”毒液没有再给他发问的机会，一小股黑色的液体钻进了他的后穴，在潮湿温暖的肠道里试探地四处碰了碰，为了避免人类继续大喊大叫，毒液把它的舌头伸进了埃迪的口腔。  
“唔唔……”埃迪睁大了眼睛，后穴里的那一小只触手渐渐变粗，还有某种更滑腻的液体随之进入了他的肠道，那一只触手在末端生出了一些细小的分支，扩张着他的肛口。通过共生的感应，毒液知道埃迪正在紧张，它思索了一下，分出一只手揉了揉埃迪的脑袋。  
“我不会弄伤你，我们不会。”  
判断人类的肠道大概已经足够适应更粗的物体，毒液觉得是时候进行下一个步骤了。肠道里的触手膨胀起来，直到差不多相当于特大号按摩棒的尺寸，“按摩棒”在埃迪的屁股里动了动，甚至都不需要怎么磨蹭就轻而易举地压到了他的敏感点。  
埃迪的身体紧绷着弹了起来，四肢被固定着动弹不得，万幸他的腰部比常人柔韧许多，就像一张被人拉弯又松手的弓，他重重摔回床上，丝毫没有受到动作影响的触手还在他的后穴里动作。向前冲刺，或者是像按摩棒一样震动，甚至是扭动着，埃迪发出含混不清的呜咽，一口咬住毒液的舌头，生理性的泪水在眼眶里转了又转，最终还是沿着眼角滑落下来。  
人类的牙齿对毒液没有造成什么伤害，它甚至贴心地收起倒刺，在埃迪嘴里尽量温和地动了动。男人原本瘫软下去的性器在后穴的攻势下再次颤颤巍巍地立了起来，也许是跟共生体的结合让他的不应期变短了……埃迪没有精力去想这些。毒液的舌头太粗太大了，他根本合不拢嘴，从嘴角滴落在胸膛上的不知道是粘液还是他的唾液。后穴随着触手的一次次进出和扭动发出淫靡的水声，他被完完全全地操开了，就像挂在枝头熟得烂透的水蜜桃，全身泛着红晕，布满汗水，泪水，和其他的体液。  
埃迪的手臂被向上固定在床上，他的手指痉挛地空握着，眼前一片模糊。快感在他的神经末梢上噼里啪啦地炸了一连串，他快要溺水了，他必须抓住点什么——  
一团液体挤进了他的指缝，接着一只手从他的拳头内部成型，打开，与他十指相扣。  
“Venom……”  
埃迪的脑袋里只来得及浮现出这么一个模糊不清的单词，接着他脚趾紧绷，整个人颤抖着迎来了他的前列腺高潮。稀薄的精液从前端喷出，然后被黑色的液体包覆，就像前一次一样消隐无踪。  
毒液终于放开了对他的禁锢，只剩下一只脑袋在空中飘来飘去，活像是围着尸体转个不休的幽灵。  
“我明天就去医院做十次核磁共振。”这是埃迪在好不容易找回自己的舌头之后说的第一句话。  
“你刚刚明明很享受，”毒液上扬的白色眼尾有点委屈地耷拉下来，“你喜欢这样。”  
“……”  
“带我去洗澡。”  
“Eddie.”  
“洗澡，然后我们出门找点吃的……”埃迪认命地叹了口气，“不要偷偷藏我的手机，。”  
“没有核磁共振。”  
“没有核磁共振，但是我明天还是得去做个检查……毕竟他们也是担心我。现在，带我去浴室……”

 

————————————

 

“我究竟是从什么时候开始觉得早上起来被自己的共生体操一顿是日常的？”  
几个月后的早上，埃迪扶着腰，对着浴室的镜子陷入了思索。


End file.
